


Funeral Blues 丧礼蓝调

by MelindaLewyska



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M, all厄
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:07:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26211637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelindaLewyska/pseuds/MelindaLewyska
Summary: *写的是平行世界18年堆退了国家队之后的故事，与本世界无关*主要角色死亡预警*狗血剧情预警
Relationships: Julian Draxler/Mesut Özil, Mathieu Flamini/Mesut Özil, Mesut Özil/Cristiano Ronaldo, Mesut Özil/Marco Reus, Mesut Özil/Sergio Ramos, Sami Khedira/Mesut Özil





	Funeral Blues 丧礼蓝调

**Author's Note:**

> *写的是平行世界18年堆退了国家队之后的故事，与本世界无关  
> *主要角色死亡预警  
> *狗血剧情预警

引子  
2018年8月，北伦敦。  
一场不怎么重要的友谊赛以平局草率地收场，等比赛结束后已经到了晚上，伦敦的天很黑，看不见月亮。  
大雨瓢泼。  
厄齐尔急匆匆地收拾完，一个人离开了更衣室。他到地下停车场发动自己的车子，准备赶紧回家休息，他现在疲惫至极，这个夏天的事情——合照事件的曝光，惨淡出局的世界杯，德国足协的评论，退出国家队的风波……厄齐尔想着就觉得头疼，只想一个人待着静一静，争取在新赛季开始之前把状态调整回来。  
伦敦很难得下这么大的暴雨，厄齐尔低声咒骂了一句这该死的天气，也许自己应该同意让科拉希纳茨帮自己开车的，他心里隐隐有点后悔，雨刮器的声音一下接着一下，但是瓢泼的暴雨还是很干扰他的视线。  
大雨中似乎一切都安静了下去，厄齐尔渐渐有些出神。他双手僵硬的握着方向盘，盯着车窗外的一片雨幕，他想起就在几年以前，他和罗伊斯一起去一座山上露营，那天晚上他们在树屋上也听了一晚上这样的雨，树屋上系着的铃铛随风摇晃，丁零当啷的响了一夜。  
是自己的错觉么？厄齐尔觉得自己又听见了铃铛的声音。  
不，不是，他睁大了眼睛，那是汽车的喇叭声，挡风玻璃上的雨水不住的往下流，在这样的雨夜里，他看见一辆卡车昏黄色的车灯，在自己的视野里越来越大。  
在他失去意识的前一秒，他的脑海中闪过了好几个不同的影像，他们渐渐重叠在一起，模糊了，然后就听见砰的一声巨响，厄齐尔晕了过去。

01  
Stop all the clocks, cut off the telephone.  
Prevent the dog from barking with a juicy bone,  
Silence the pianos and with muffled drum  
Bring out the coffin, let the mourners come.  
弗拉米尼是第一个知道这个消息的。  
也不是说他和厄齐尔关系真的更加亲密，只不过是凑巧，他在伦敦和几位老友聚会，在酒吧里大有一副要闹个通宵的架势。  
就在这时他的手机铃声响了。弗拉米尼本能地想挂断，可是看见厄齐尔的名字之后决定还是接了，他心里有点虚，毕竟这次来伦敦都没有告诉厄齐尔一声，怕不是哪个前队友说漏了嘴，小媳妇兴师问罪来了。  
弗拉米尼拿起手机说了声“失陪了”就离开了热热闹闹的吧台，找了个安静的角落接通了电话。  
“喂，梅斯，你好呀！我现在确实在伦敦，我很抱歉之前没有告诉你，梅斯那是因为我想给你一个惊喜啊你不要错怪我我明天一大早就来找你我说了我一定会一直陪着你的……”弗拉米尼话说得越来越快，但是对面还是罕见地沉默着。  
“梅……梅斯？”弗拉米尼小心翼翼地问了句，他心里直打鼓，担心着厄齐尔这一次是不是真的生气了。  
“呃……请问是马蒂厄•弗拉米尼先生吗？”手机对面是一个陌生男人的声音。  
“是的。请问你是……？”弗拉米尼心里直打鼓，大脑飞速地运转着。  
“我是北伦敦的夜班巡警彼得，您的朋友梅苏特•厄齐尔在酋长球场附近遭遇了车祸，现在已经送往了附近的医院急救，他的紧急联系人写的是您的名字……”  
弗拉米尼想起当自己和厄齐尔一起为阿森纳效力的时候，有一天厄齐尔不知道从哪里翻出来一张空白的紧急联系卡，开着玩笑说“马蒂厄，那我就填上你的名字喽，我要是出什么事记得一定要救我。”他当时还责怪厄齐尔说他乱说话，“梅斯你想什么呢你肯定不会有事的，全世界有谁会不喜欢梅斯呢？”但是厄齐尔还是吐着舌头把他的名字和电话号码给填了上去。  
也幸亏他这么多年一直没换电话号码，只是他没想到厄齐尔竟然真的把那张联系卡一直随身携带着。  
天哪梅斯，幸好我现在刚好在伦敦……弗拉米尼头疼极了，但更多的是说不出来的震惊，他竭力镇定地询问了医院的地址挂了电话，以最快的速度和朋友告了别拿起车钥匙就冲出了酒吧。  
外面下着大雨，弗拉米尼暗自庆幸今天晚上他没有喝酒。  
梅斯，你千万不要出事……弗拉米尼握着方向盘的手微微发抖。

02  
Let aeroplanes circle moaning overhead  
Scribbling in the sky the message He is Dead.  
Put crepe bows round the white necks of the public doves,  
Let the traffic policemen wear black cotton gloves.  
“他怎么样了？”病房的门被人撞开，弗拉米尼从病床旁边的椅子上抬起头，看见风风火火闯进来的马尔科•罗伊斯。  
“医生说暂时脱离生命危险了。”弗拉米尼放下手中的杂志，神色严峻，“但是还是一直昏迷着，昨天晚上抢救了三四个小时，刚从ICU出来。”  
“媒体们都知道了。”罗伊斯也不客气，拽了把椅子来到弗拉米尼身旁坐下，随手从床头柜上的果篮里拿了个苹果啃了一口，“我刚才只能从地下室上来，医院正门被那帮家伙围了个水泄不通。”  
“这是我的错，我没能拦住媒体们。”弗拉米尼皱眉，“事情闹得太大了，我没压住。”  
“这又不怪你。”罗伊斯意有所指的说，“梅斯这一个夏天都在舆论的风口浪尖，想不被关注都难。”  
弗拉米尼叹了口气，从床头柜上把一个文件夹递给罗伊斯，“你看看吧，这是警察做的初步调查资料。”  
罗伊斯接过来翻看了下，“嗯，晚上，暴雨，车祸，是在红绿灯坏了的十字路口，梅斯疑似行驶到了对面的车道上，和卡车迎面相撞……”  
罗伊斯抬头盯着弗拉米尼，“警方说是意外事故？你觉得呢？”  
“我不相信。”弗拉米尼哑着嗓子说。  
“你觉得谁能相信？”罗伊斯愤愤地说，目光落到了还昏睡着的厄齐尔身上，声音也低了下去，“他究竟做错了什么……这也太不公平了……”  
“我经常听梅斯提起你，”弗拉米尼突然说，“他说你是他这辈子最好的朋友。”  
“可是我还是没有帮助到他，”罗伊斯一副愧疚的样子，“今年世界杯也是。在他最艰难的时候我没有办法完全站在他那一边……我真的很对不起他。”  
“这不怪你，马尔科。”弗拉米尼温和地说，“你已经尽力了。”  
“那些该死的媒体，”罗伊斯恨恨地摇头，“明明知道世界杯有多么重要，却偏偏在旁边煽风点火，巴不得德国队在这个节骨眼上出乱子，然后再把所有的过错都推到梅斯一个人身上……”  
“如果梅斯真的出事了，那就是那帮无良媒体害死的他！”  
“淡定，马尔科，不要那么激动，”弗拉米尼连哄带劝才让小火箭重新冷静下来，“那回到这件事上，你觉得是谁干的？”  
“谁都有可能，”罗伊斯苦笑一声，“除了那帮媒体记者以外。”  
“足协啦，土耳其那边的人啦，德国人啦，甚至……极端球迷。”  
“那我宁愿是意外，”弗拉米尼低声，“如果真的是极端球迷的话……这世界也太让人痛心了吧，梅斯为德国队付出了那么多，换来的却是这样……”  
“极端球迷不算球迷。”罗伊斯眼睛里流露出悲伤的神色，“我和梅斯在世界杯后谈了很多，他，唉，其实在那个时候已经变了很多……”  
“这话怎么说？”弗拉米尼盯着他，注视着他的那双蓝眼睛。  
“他很焦虑，很压抑，很……怎么说呢，很不像他，”罗伊斯眼神飘忽，“他就像在躲着什么一样……有一天晚上他突然来敲我家的门，对我说，‘马尔科，我这几天能住在你家吗，我好害怕。’我当时还以为他只是压力太大了想让我陪他几天，现在想想，唉，可能当时就已经有什么人或者组织盯上他了吧。”  
死亡威胁——这是弗拉米尼脑海中立马闪过的字眼，这种东西对于每一个职业球员都是司空见惯了的，但是大部分球员都不会太在意，毕竟很少真的有人会把信上的内容付诸实践。弗拉米尼想起世界杯前自己曾来伦敦找过厄齐尔，第二天早上起来，他曾经看见厄齐尔在清理他家的邮箱。  
“难以想象现在还会有人用纸质的信件。”弗拉米尼笑着说，顺手帮他把一大摞来信给扔到客厅里，“你有多久没有清理过信箱了，梅斯？”  
“从你走了以后。”厄齐尔说，弗拉米尼顿时噤了声，那个时候厄齐尔总喜欢把收信地址填成他的住宅，这样他就总会有正大光明的理由来拜访梅苏特了。  
“呃，这是什么？”他从厄齐尔的一摞看起来时间要短一些的来信里抽出一封红色的信封，厄齐尔变了脸色，一把抢了过来，“啊，没什么的，这真的没什么。”  
“怎么，情书吗？还不让我看？那我可要吃醋了呀！”弗拉米尼开着玩笑，可是厄齐尔心情还是没有好转。  
“不是！“厄齐尔丢下两个硬邦邦的字眼，把那封信直接撕了扔进了壁炉里。  
现在想来，弗拉米尼隐隐觉得那封信极有可能是来自某位球迷的死亡威胁。  
弗拉米尼把想法告诉了罗伊斯，后者眉头紧锁，也感觉到了事情的不对劲，但是因为手头的资料太少，也不能想出个所以然。  
“只能等梅斯醒来问问他了……”罗伊斯又看向病床上躺着的厄齐尔，轻轻掀开被子的一角，把厄齐尔的右手握在手里。厄齐尔的手背上插了针管，吊瓶里的药水在一滴一滴地往下滴。  
厄齐尔的眼睫毛微微颤动，就像要醒过来了似的。  
病房里一时间安静极了，微风轻轻吹动白色的窗帘，午后的阳光照在厄齐尔的脸上，画面唯美地仿佛让时间都在这一刻定格。  
“滴！”不和谐的警报声突然想起，两个人都下意识地看向厄齐尔病床旁的监测仪，罗伊斯赶紧按下紧急呼叫按钮，“医生！快来医生！”  
他太慌乱了，等到医生和护士急急赶过来把厄齐尔送进抢救室，他还是没有平静下来，靠着走廊里的墙壁喘着气。  
“梅斯，你不要有事呀……”罗伊斯轻轻地哭出了声，“莱维走了，奥巴走了，我心里的马里奥也早就走了，你能不能不要走啊……”

03  
He was my North, my South, my East and West,  
My working week and my Sunday rest  
My noon, my midnight, my talk, my song;  
I thought that love would last forever, I was wrong.  
拜英格兰神通广大的媒体所赐，厄齐尔因为车祸住院的消息在第一时间传遍了欧州，伊比利亚半岛的每一座城市也自然是没有放过。  
塞尔吉奥•拉莫斯在早报上看见了这个消息，一向以厕纸报著称的马卡花了整整一个头条的版面，写着大大的“厄齐尔因车祸昏迷入院，目前还在抢救中”。  
拉莫斯愣住了，手上的咖啡没有端稳，洒在了地板上和他的衣服上。  
梅苏特•厄齐尔……  
他用最快的速度给齐达内发了消息请了三天的假，又火速订了一张机票飞往伦敦。  
当他匆匆在晚上赶到医院时，他撞见了守在手术室门口的罗伊斯和弗拉米尼。  
罗伊斯眼角通红，眼睛里全是血丝，而已经一天一夜没睡觉的弗拉米尼更是好不到哪里去。  
“他怎么样了？”拉莫斯焦急的问，手术室门口“手术中”的那三个大红字尤其吓人。  
罗伊斯憔悴的摇摇头，“这次的情况很不乐观。”  
“是腿受伤了吗？踢不了球了吗？”  
“塞尔吉奥，”弗拉米尼开口了，他的声音很沙哑，“是梅苏特可能再也不会醒来了。”  
拉莫斯绝望地靠在了墙壁上，闭上双眼，什么话也说不出。  
“我刚下飞机的时候，不是还听这边的记者说梅斯已经脱离危险期了吗？”  
“脱离过。”罗伊斯纠正着拉莫斯的表达，“确实，梅斯有一段时间脱离了危险期，但是今天下午不知道怎么着，就突然又病情加重了……”  
“我本来都以为他要醒来了……”弗拉米尼幽幽的叹气，“医生说，这很有可能是因为梅斯身体机能好转了，但是他的大脑不愿意醒来导致的……”  
“也就是说，是梅斯自己不愿意醒来？”拉莫斯算是理解了弗拉米尼的话。  
弗拉米尼和罗伊斯点点头。  
“梅斯可能以为这个世界没什么可让他留恋喜欢的事物了吧……”罗伊斯叹息，“他花了二十一年去追梦，结果又花了九年从梦里面醒来……”  
“那他难道就不知道还有我们这些朋友在关心着他吗？”拉莫斯痛苦极了，他的小鲷鱼……他的小鲷鱼什么时候变得这么狠心了……  
“那可能他还需要一个比我们更看中的朋友来帮他苏醒过来吧……”罗伊斯摇摇头，他得承认他现在也束手无策了，一切只能听天由命。  
“那倒还是真有一个，虽然我不大愿意承认，但是如果他不来的话可能连梅斯都没有了……”弗拉米尼咬了咬牙，极不情愿地说。  
“谁？”拉莫斯看向弗拉米尼，明白了什么，“哦，你是说，是说……”  
拉莫斯叹了口气，掏出了手机。  
“喂？萨米吗？是我，Sese，你能不能赶紧来一趟伦敦……”  
萨米•赫迪拉其实也在得知消息的第一时间就计划往伦敦赶的。可是偏偏在都灵遇见了些烦心事要去处理，等他把这些事情搞定时已经到了下午，而拉莫斯给他打电话时他刚刚到达伦敦，一手提着草草收拾的行李箱，正在机场门口用蹩脚的英语试图告诉出租车司机厄齐尔所在的医院的名字。  
“请问谁是病人的家属？”拉莫斯刚告诉完罗伊斯和弗拉米尼赫迪拉已经到了伦敦的事，大家才松了一口气，厄齐尔的主治医生就一脸沉重的走了过来。  
“呃……”三个人互相看看，最后还是罗伊斯硬着头皮站了出来，“我。”  
主治医生把罗伊斯拉到了另一个角落低声交谈了些什么，罗伊斯的脸色以肉眼可见的速度变得难看。  
“怎么了，马尔科——”拉莫斯还没来得及问清楚状况，就被罗伊斯揪住了衣领。  
“赫迪拉还要多久到？你知道吗？！”  
“他在急着往这边赶呢，可是现在刚好遇上伦敦的晚高峰，也没办法走快了。”弗拉米尼面露难色，“怎么了，马尔科，梅斯的状况不好吗？”  
“医生说梅斯的状况很糟糕，”罗伊斯说，“如果萨米再不赶到的话，很有可能真的会出大事！梅斯已经没有要醒来的任何意愿了！”  
“他还说什么呼吸系统紊乱，心肺功能衰竭什么的……我也听得不是特别懂，但是反正梅斯现在的状况已经很危险了！”  
“我这就打电话催他！”拉莫斯起身去打电话了，留下弗拉米尼和罗伊斯两个人在原地。  
罗伊斯第一次明白了什么是真正的绝望和无助——这不是莱万离开他的时候的那种感觉，这是比那更痛苦的，更绝望的感觉，他这一次是真的只能够祈求上帝的可怜，一切生死都只能听天由命了。  
弗拉米尼看着“手术中”那三个通红的大字，焦急地在手术室门口踱着步，他有时恨不得直接冲进手术室去把厄齐尔的呼吸机给拔掉，尝试一下最简单的方法——一个吻能不能让他苏醒过来，但是他又得拼命地克制住这种愚蠢的冲动。  
拉莫斯不停地在给赫迪拉打电话，对方一再保证了过几分钟就到，可是伦敦的交通系统实在是过于的拥堵，时间转眼过去了四十来分钟，赫迪拉的身影才终于出现在医院门口。  
“对不起！我来迟了！刚才出租车停在正门，我差点被那帮疯狗一样的记者给围堵了！”赫迪拉边朝罗伊斯他们走过来边急急地解释。  
“待会儿再说吧！先去看看梅斯的情况怎么样了！”拉莫斯一把扯过自己的老队友，把赫迪拉往手术室那边拽。  
“可是，Sese，我也进不去啊，你是不是应该先带我去找医生？”赫迪拉出言提醒拉莫斯。  
“噢，”拉莫斯这才意识到自己大脑短路了，“我这就带你去找医生，看看有什么办法你可以陪在梅斯身边。”  
“等一等……Sese,你看看……那是怎么了？”  
拉莫斯注意到赫迪拉脸上表情的变化，扭过头去看见手术室的门口。只见门口牌子上“手术中”的那三个大字，突然变得诡异的红，像是地狱的烈火烧起来了一样。  
“上帝啊……”拉莫斯喃喃。  
突然，那红色像是烧灼殆尽了一样，猛地暗了下来，拉莫斯这才反应过来可能是手术结束了。  
主治医生推开门，脸色凝重的走了出来。  
拉莫斯扑通一声跪在了地上。

04  
The stars are not wanted now; put out every one,  
Pack up the moon and dismantle the sun.  
Pour away the ocean and sweep up the wood;  
For nothing now can ever come to any good.  
他的丧礼定在一周之后。  
不知道出于什么原因，罗伊斯，弗拉米尼，赫迪拉和拉莫斯四个人在红着眼睛讨论了一整个晚上后决定丧礼全程秘密进行，只邀请了对于他而言最重要的几个人。  
“罗伊斯先生，请问是出于什么样的原因，您决定不在您朋友梅苏特•厄齐尔的丧礼上邀请德国队的队友参加？”丧礼前一晚上，有记者顶着大雨在土耳其的酒店门口堵到了罗伊斯，把话筒和摄像头一股脑儿地对准他。  
罗伊斯刚从车上下来，冷冷地看了他一眼，没有理会，径直走向酒店的大堂，搭乘电梯回了自己的房间。  
德拉克斯勒已经在他房间等候多时。  
“他们还是过来了。”德拉克斯勒面无表情地告诉罗伊斯，整个人陷在罗伊斯房间的的沙发里。  
“其实也不怪他们，那个时候也没有人敢完全为梅斯发话……”罗伊斯叹了口气，“更多的人还是要为自己的未来考虑……只是，他们当时的态度很让我心寒，说句实话，我又何尝不是把气撒在他们身上呢？明明应该被谴责的是足协那帮家伙才是。”  
“可是我就敢啊！”德拉克斯勒语气变得有些激动，直接打断了前辈的话，“足协凭什么这么对待梅斯？”  
罗伊斯摇了摇头，闭上眼睛。  
他已经太累了，他现在一点也不想讨论这个问题。  
“早点休息吧，尤利安，明天累的很呢。”  
德拉克斯勒点点头，现在已经将近十二点，他也很是迷迷糊糊的了。  
他打了个哈欠，起身离开，带上门的时候随口就说了句，“晚安，梅斯。”  
罗伊斯躺在床上，听见这句话心里狠狠一颤。  
“你们凭什么进来？”丧礼定在附近的一座教堂举行，罗伊斯正在忙前忙后，突然听见门口传来一阵不和谐的争吵。  
罗伊斯皱眉，看见德拉克斯勒堵着门口，就走过去想看看是哪个不识好歹的记者。  
“怎么了，尤利安？……啊！”罗伊斯盯着穆勒和他身后的……莱万。  
“你别想进来！”德拉克斯勒瞪着自己的前辈穆勒，“门都没有！”  
“让托马斯进来吧，尤利安。”罗伊斯紧紧地抓着德拉克斯勒的肩膀，脸色发白，“你去看着他就是了。”  
德拉克斯勒动了动嘴唇，点了点头，不情愿地领着穆勒进去了。  
“你来干什么？”罗伊斯瞪着莱万。  
“朋友一场。”  
“谁和你是朋友？”罗伊斯向前走上一步，揪着莱万的领带，提高了音量，“你走！我不要看见你！”  
“马口！”  
“不要喊我马口！”罗伊斯推开莱万，转身走进了教堂。  
呵，真好，唯二曾经可以喊他马口的人，一个躺在棺材里，一个站在教堂外。  
抬棺的人选是在一开始就定了的，大家也就在丧礼结束后默默地跟着队伍向公墓走去。那天下着小雨，德拉克斯勒一直跟在罗伊斯身边，有水顺着他的脸颊落下来，也分不清是什么。  
到了公墓，德拉克斯勒突然看见在不远的山坡上，站着一个戴着帽子和墨镜穿着风衣的人，那个人很明显是在这里特意等待他们的。  
罗伊斯叫大家把棺材放到位置上，起身眯起眼看着那个人朝他们走过来。  
拉莫斯“啧”了一声，赫迪拉一副恍然大悟的表情。  
弗拉米尼站在坑里，一脸警惕和紧张地盯着来人。  
德拉克斯勒也是一副如临大敌的模样。  
克里斯蒂亚诺•罗纳尔多摘下了帽子和墨镜，变戏法似的从风衣里掏出了一捧白玫瑰，径直走到了棺材面前。  
“对不起，我来晚了。”克里斯低声说着，把白玫瑰安放在棺木上，轻轻地吻了下墓碑上的名字。  
梅苏特•厄齐尔。  
Fin. or Tbc?


End file.
